La ensalada asesina
by lobunaluna
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa, cuando Saga ayuda en la cocina. Pequeña participacion de Mascara, Shura, Aioros y Afrodita. (One shot o como se escriba)


_**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.**_

_Otra de mis locuras, mis disculpas por lo bizarro._

_Lobunaluna._

_La ensalada asesina._

Kanon caminaba por las calles de Rodorio, había bajado para hacer las compras. Si él no lo hacía, Saga traía cualquier cosa. Dioses, no podía contar con Saga ni para eso. Ya mucho, tenía que soportar que fuera capaz de arruinar el preparado de un cereal, pero no saber comprar era lo que terminaba de demostrar la inutilidad de su hermano en la cocina.

* * *

Al pasar frente a unos niños, de regreso al santuario, noto que estos miraban algo que estaba en un árbol.

-Señor… Nos baja el balón-pregunto uno de los chiquillos, Kanon se acercó al árbol y vio al objeto en cuestión trabado complicadamente en una rama. ¿Cómo diablos habían hecho eso? No iba a trepar al árbol, por lo cual uso su telequinesis y bajo lentamente el balón azul al suelo.

-Ahí le tienen.-dijo, para luego darse vuelta y proseguir con su camino.

-Señor, espere…-Kanon se detuvo y vio a uno de los niños ir corriendo a una casita. Volvió al poco tiempo trayendo algo blanco y peludo.- es para usted-el niño le tendió el pequeño conejo. Muy pequeño para asar y también para meterle en la cacerola- Acéptelo…-dijo la criatura- el balón es nuevo y es más caro que este conejito…-claro que sería más caro que el conejo, si esa cosa peluda a duras penas debería pesar 500g. Kanon solto un suspiro, paso las bolsas de mandado a otra mano y acepto al conejo.

-Gracias.-se obligó a forzar una sonrisa y se retiró.

_Casa de Géminis._

Por medio del portal dimensional, apareció en la cocina. Deposito al conejo y las bolsas en la mesada. Luego higienizaría todo lo que tocara la cosa peluda.

-¿Qué hare contigo?-miro al conejito-eres muy chico, para la cacerola o la parrilla.-puso cara pensativa- incluso si solo fuera cena para uno… no eres suficiente.-Saco un pedazo de lechuga y se lo dio al animal.- Supongo que puedo engordarle un poco y lo cocinare para nuestro cumpleaños.

-¿Qué haces?-Saga entro, con la cabeza en cualquier lado- te dije que yo iria hacer los mandados…-gruño- no soy tan inútil…

-En la cocina y todo lo que esté relacionado con ella-Kanon miro al mayor sin inmutarse- lo eres, Saga, eres un inútil para la cocina.-el mayor hizo una mueca ofendido y en eso noto al conejo.

-Yo seré inútil, pero ese conejo _vivo _no alcanza para llenar a ninguno.-comento, al creer que su hermano había comprado al animal.

-Sabes, no lo compre me lo dieron en el pueblo-comento, mientras bajaba al animal.- y lo pienso engordar para nuestro cumpleaños…-el otro lo medito, faltaban tres meses para su cumpleaños. En tres meses, el conejo, debería estar listo para ser acompañado con una buena guarnición.

_29 de Mayo._

Saga y Kanon miraban al conejo en su jaulita. Ninguno quería sacarle, se habían encariñado con el bicho.

-Esto es absurdo…-soltó Kanon, indignado consigo mismos- puedo matar a un hombre a sangre fría, pero no puedo matar un maldito roedor.

-Si te sirve de consuelo-Saga le miro- yo tampoco soy capaz, de matar al bicho… En algún momento de estos tres meses, nos encariñamos con _Cosa Peluda_.

-Supongo, que fue cuando le compramos el jarrito de agua y el comedero.-Miro los objetos en cuestión, principalmente le comedero, este tenía escrito _"Cosa Peluda"_ en uno de los costados lisos.-creo… que comeremos pollo. Eso lo puedo comprar, ya muerto, en el mercado.

-¿Puedo ir a comprarlo?-pregunto Saga, Kanon le miro de reojo- nunca me dejas hacer la compra de comestibles.-se quejo.

-Saga. La última vez que te mande a comprar un pollo, me trajiste una codorniz…

-Te quedo muy bien al horno-informo su hermano.

-Gracias…-Sacudió la cabeza- ese no es el punto… El punto es… ¿Cómo puedes confundir un pollo con una codorniz?

-Si nunca me dejas hacer los mandados. –Miro a su hermano de forma acusatoria- ¿Cómo esperas que aprenda a distinguir?-Y ahí comenzó la discusión, de por qué Saga NO debía meterse en los asuntos de la cocina.

_Navidad._

Kanon estaba cocinando, la cena de noche buena, los que no se habían ido vendrían a cenar a Géminis. El joven, tenía un pequeño jarrito con vino blanco y otro con vinagre de alcohol. Escucho que en la sala, ya alguien estaba comenzando a armar jaleo. Por lo cual decidió ir a parar el lio.

-Saga-justo cuando salía, su hermano entraba- ¿puedes evitar arruinar la ensalada y tirarle APENAS un poco de vinagre?-Su hermano, de lo más contento asintió. Luego de varios meses, Kanon había aceptado compartir sus saberes culinarios con él. Que le pidiera, que se encargara de algo era todo un logro personal. Normalmente, mientras Kanon cocinaba, él tenía que mantenerse alrededor de 10 metros de distancia de la cocina u alimentos en preparación.

-¿Cuál es el vinagre?-miro la perfecta ensalada que había elaborado su hermano y los dos jarritos. Uno era más oscuro que el otro, por lo tanto supuso que ese era el vinagre… Creyendo que se trataba de vinagre de manzana, Saga dejo caer una buena porción del líquido sobre la ensalada y le mezclo.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto, luego de guardar ambos jarritos en sus respectivos lugares.

-La típica, Afrodita y Mascara pelando con Shura y Aioros…-informo el joven.- ya les dije, que si les vuelvo a escuchar armando lio, no comen.-el gemelo mayor asintió, TODOS sabían de los grandes talentos de Kanon en la cocina y NINGUNO quería perderse la cena.-ve a vigilarles, ya ayudaste mucho con la ensalada-su hermano se retiró.- ¿Dónde me dejo este palurdo el vinagre?-al no encontrar el jarrito, saco la botella y cargo otro contenedor con el líquido incoloro.

_Comedor de Géminis._

Ya era hora de la cena, Shura y Aioros estaban sentados en frente de Mascara y Afrodita, mientras los dueños de casa se sentaban en la puntas de la mesa. Los elogios al cocinero, no se hicieron esperar cuando sus pares y hermano probaron bocado. Todo estaba bien hasta que Afrodita decidió servirse ensalada.

-Cuidado…-Kanon miro a su amigo- esa ensalada la preparo Saga… Bueno, la prepare yo, pero Saga le condimento…-El Pisciano soltó una risa, al igual que tres de los cuatro restantes. Saga fulmino a su hermano con la mirada.

-No creo que sea para tanto-soltó el Piscis, mientras se metía el tenedor con una lechuga a la boca, su expresión de asco no se hizo esperar-ESTO ESTA ASQUEROSO.-Todos miraron al joven, que se apresuró a beber de su vino- ¿Qué le pusiste?

-Vinagre-informo Saga, que no entendía la reacción de su amigo. Todos miraron al joven, Kanon, por mera desconfianza pico otra lechuga y la olio.

-Saga…-Llamo a toda su fuerza de voluntad- ¿quieres como regalo de navidad… que te deje vivo?-Todos miraron al gemelo menor, no entendiendo de que hablaba- le pusiste VINO BLANCO, en vez de VINAGRE.-el gemelo pareció querer que se le tragara la tierra.

-¿Cómo puedes confundir vino blanco con vinagre?-Mascara miro a su par- eso es extremadamente bruto, ni yo me equivoco de esa forma…-Saga, soltó un gruñido, tomo la ensalada y salió del lugar.

_En donde esta "Cosa peluda"._

-Tu nunca te quejas de lo que te damos…-Saga, sentado en el suelo, miraba al conejo que se comía sin miramientos la ensalada arruinada.- debes ser el único ser viviente, que en estos momentos… le da igual si cocino bien o no…

-Saga…-Kanon se paró tras su hermano- perdona, por herir tus sentimientos.-el otro no se dio vuelta y tampoco le respondió- Saga…

-Ya me pediste disculpas, ahora largo-le gruño, Kanon se arrodillo tras él y le abrazo- ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que un hermano hace, cuando lastima al otro… Disculparse y darle un abrazo.-le informo burlón- vuelve a la mesa…

-No y deja las cursilerías…

-Prepare Pie de Limón.-le canturreo al oído.- con igual cantidad de merengue y mouse… Como a ti te gusta.-sonrió taimado, al imaginarles en ese estado. Sus amigos, en el umbral de la puerta, se reían por lo bajo ante el chantaje.-si vuelves a la mesa, te dejare que lo comas tu solo… y que los otros chismosos se queden mirando…-los otros cuatro se miraron.

-¿Sera solo para mí?-pregunto, sin quitar sus ojos del GRAN conejo blanco.

-Sí, solo si vuelves a la mesa y dejas las chiquilinadas…-informo- Más le vale, a todos, que cuando me de vuelta esa tarta este de nuevo en la heladera… Ángelo.-La tarta volvió a su anterior lugar- _Hay otros postres, no sean chiquitos._

_-Pero queremos Pie…-_se quejaron al unísono los curiosos.

* * *

Para su desgracia, Saga dio muestra de su gran debilidad por el Pie de Limon. Disfrutando del postre con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, solo le convido UNA porción a Kanon.

_Mañana del 25._

-Buenos días Cosa Peluda-dijo Kanon, mientras entraba de lo más tranquilo al lugar donde Cosa Peluda tenía su corralito.- ya te cargo el come… ¿Cosa Peluda? ¿COSA PELUDA?-El joven de 28 años, dejo libre un grito de desesperación cuando vio a Cosa Peluda patas para arriba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-Saga y todos sus amigos, que por la borrachera que se habían agarrado no habían sido capaces de llegar a sus templos, entraron al lugar.

-¡MATASTE A COSA PELUDA!-le recrimino Kanon- ERES UN MALDITO ASESINO…-Saga miraba sorprendido al animal

-¿Qué es "Cosa Peluda"?-pregunto Ángelo, en eso noto al conejo patas para arriba y con un pedazo de lechuga aun en la boca- ¿Mato al conejo con la ensalada?-En eso, Saga y Kanon pararon con la discusión que habían armado.

-¿Ensalada asesina?-Afrodita hizo una mueca- que bueno que no la comí… Hubiera terminado igual…

-¿Qué tan seguro estas…-Aioros miro a Kanon- que Saga le puso vino y no veneno?-todos miraron al géminis.

-¿Qué?

-Nos quisiste envenenar-le ladro Shura, en forma burlona.- nos preparaste tu "ensalada asesina"… Menos mal, que se la comió el conejo…-Todos miraron al pobre animal…-¿Qué hacemos con ese animal?

-Ese animal-Kanon le atravesó con la mirada- Se llama Cosa Peluda.

-Igual-Mascara miro al animal- ¿Qué hacemos con él?

_Hora del almuerzo._

-Que buen conejo asado-elogio Shura, mientras se comia una pata entera- sin duda, con este vino… El almuerzo navideño perfecto.-todos asintieron. Al final, Cosa Peluda, había terminado en el horno.

_Sala de Géminis, varias horas después._

Kanon estaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que le baje la ingesta excesiva de conejo. Sin duda, Cosa Peluda había tenido la carne bien blandita. Carne de primera, sintió que le colocaban algo en el pecho. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un comedero para conejos y un conejito blanco dentro. En el comedero, ya conocido con anterioridad, decía: _Cosa Peluda II_

-Saga…-Kanon miro a su hermano, que estaba recargado en el sillón.- ¿a qué viene este disparate?-pregunto ahogando la risa.

-Me encariñe con Cosa Peluda, por lo tanto hay que buscarle sucesor…-Miro a Kanon, poniendo un rostro sumamente serio- prometo: no darle de ningún ensalada que prepare…

-Creo, que me sentiría mejor, si esa promesa esta por escrito y certificada por un notario.-Saga puso los ojos en blanco- voy a poner a Cosa Peluda II, en el corralito.-informo mientras se llevaba al conejo.

-No puedo creer, que nosotros, dos de los caballeros más fuertes… Nos hayamos encariñado con una cosa peluda.-Soltó un suspiro- pero supongo, que me lo debo creer… Como también, debo terminar de creer que mate un conejo con una ensalada.

_Fin_


End file.
